Does Blood Truly Run Thicker than Water?
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Death City is run by a powerful gang, Death. When a rivalry gang tries to eliminate one of Lord Death's top men, Spirit, something goes wrong. Now, Maka is wrapped up in the mess, and soon, her friends will be as well. With everyone's safety on the line, along with a forbidden relationship, what will Maka do to end all the turmoil? Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!
1. Prologue

No one can remember anything about Death City before it changed. About fifty years earlier, one of the fiercest gangs, simply called Death, entered the city. The only thing known about the original is the leader passes his position to their child of choice, sort of like a dynasty.

After Death entered, the the city actually became safer. No one committed any crimes; they were afraid of the punishment by the gang. The scary part was, you didn't know if your best friend was in the gang. One of your own parents could be another member, and you would never know.

They say people who wanted to join would find an empty alleyway at night, find a foggy window, and write "42 42 564." Only a select few knew the code. If you went to Lord Death, the leader of the gang, he would tell you to do just that. Writing on the fog was like signing the contract; entrusting your life to Death. Someone is bound to see you write the contract. Death is always watching, lurking behind every corner.


	2. Chapter 1

**I was going to upload this chapter last night, but my power went out. So, I am giving it to you today. **

**I hope you all like it! R&R!**

* * *

"Kya!" She yelled. The Master didn't budge. He looked at the target comically as if She didn't even touch it.

"Maka, you have to add little more force. When doing the side kick, you need to kick with the knife edge and heel of your foot," Master Rob instructed her.

Maka tightened her green belt and put her hands up, ready to try again. "Kya!" she yelled. This time, Master Rob was kicked back a few inches. If he wasn't bracing himself, he would have went farther.

"That was better!" He ruffled her bangs. "Class is dismissed." Maka bowed and left the mats. She took a long dip from her water. Spirit wasn't here yet, so she figured she would go change.

You see, Spirit is a member of Death. Usually, the parents wouldn't tell their children. Maka is a special case. Spirit is Lord Death's right-hand- man. It was for her own safety that she learned about the gang. That's why she decided to take Tae Kwon Do. Maka didn't want to be a victim to any other gang. If they wanted to get to Lord Death, Spirit would be the perfect way. How do you get to him? His daughter, Maka.

She learned about Death two years ago, when she was thirteen. Since you get more freedom as a teenager, Spirit needed to warn her. Not long after, Maka joined martial arts. Group class is held once a week, but she gets an extra private class. No one ever told Master Rob, though. He just thinks she is a dedicated student.

On top of Tae Kwon Do, Maka takes gymnastics, dance, and cross country, basketball, and track. The last three are seasonal, so she only does one at a time.

"You ready?" Spirit asked. Maka said goodbye to Master Rob and ran out to the car. Most people would think she's crazy, since she still has enough energy to run after cross country and Tae Kwon Do. Maka wouldn't say crazy, just dedicated.

Maka rambled on the whole way home. She has a lot to talk about: school, friends, and sports. Spirit even asks her questions, so she knows he doesn't mind her talking.

The sad thing is, they aren't even close. Maka mostly talks to fill the silence. Spirit never bothers to tell her anything. She doesn't expect him to tell her things that happened with Death, but he has a normal life. Spirit goes out with people throughout the day, but she never hears one word about them. Her mother died when she was real little, so Maka would assume he's moved on by now. He must have a girlfriend. Did she ever here about her? No.

"I'll see you before school," Spirit said at the window. Maka waved and watched him drive off. That's the routine. Spirit would pick her up from any sports she had, then drive off to Death. In the morning, he would come home as she was walking out the door. He probably slept part of the day. If you are a higher rank at Death you got payed, so he didn't need to work.

Maka unlocked the door to her apartment. The silence welcomed her, even though she didn't welcome it. She flipped the light on and set her keys in the bowl by the door. She threw her gym back on the floor and walked to the bathroom. After quickly stripping, Maka turned the shower on.

Most people liked to stand and let the water fall on them after a long day, but she didn't. She hated doing that. First, it was a waste of water. Second, you were vulnerable in the shower. There was only one way in, and if someone came into the apartment, you couldn't get out. She could be dead in an instance. She doesn't think the few minutes of relaxation is worth the chance of your life.

Maka turned the shower off and stepped out. After checking the bathroom for signs of intruders, she ran into her room. Seeing no intruders there either, she quickly changed into shorts and a tank top.

Maka could say she was paranoid. Her friends never understood why she was always watching her back, because she couldn't tell them about Death. Of course, they knew the history; everyone did. Most people considered the legend to be an old story people tell each other to scare people. Maka made sure her friends thought that. She don't want them suffering the way she does.

Maka can't complain. There is one person who has it worse than her. His name is Kid. He is Lord Death's only son and child, so he will inherits Death. Knowing that, she can't complain. He has to watch his back constantly. He has done it all his life, so he is a little more sneaky about it. Maka, only the other hand, would whip around, checking behind her. Kid would casually look over his shoulder. He knew what she was doing. She would even catch him laughing at her from time to time.

Maka checked the living room. She went to the kitchen next. Sighing in relief, she grabbed a water from the fridge.

KNOCK KNOCK

Maka set her water on the table and silently went to her room. She grabbed the dagger she kept in her dresser, along with her flash drive. She crept over to the door. A small camera was clipped above the door. It was amazing Spirit never noticed it. She plugged the flash drive in and turned the camera on. She hid the knife behind her back in one hand, and opened the door with the other.

A boy stood in front of her. The first thing Maka noticed was the hand shoved in his jacket pocket. It seemed odd that only one hand was in his jacket. Even if he knocked with the other hand, a normal person would have returned the hand. A big shocker: Maka likes analyzing things.

'Damn! Did he give me the wrong address?' the boy thought. He was told only an older man lived here.

The boy cleared his throat. "I'm new to this town, so could you give me directions to the local supermarket?" he choked out. He was never good with excuses.

"Excuse me?" Maka snapped. The boy seemed to get really nervous.

"I asked you-"

"I know what you asked me," she cut him off. "What I would like to know, is why you are at my door."

"I needed directions, like I said."

"The store is across the street."

"Did I say store? I meant the school".

"Why do you need the school?"

"I'll be attending there as of tomorrow."

"What is it called?" Maka never noticed her detective mode kicking in.

"Death Academy, or the DA. Any other questions before you answer mine?" The boy seemed to know what he was doing, but he wasn't as good at her. The sad thing was, she could tell he taught what to do. Maka relied on instinct

"Just one," she said in a cocky time.

"What?"

"Why is only one hand in your jacket?" Even though she couldn't see him because of the darkness, she knew his eyes widened. "You know, I can tell that isn't a natural position for you, and you are hiding something in your pocket. If you were smart, you would have put your other hand back in after you knocked on my door."

"You know what? I'll get directions from somewhere else."

"What grade are you in?" Maka asked. She didn't know why she did. It wasn't necessary information.

"Ninth." He out his other hand in his pocket and walked away. Maka quickly shut her door, locked it, and slid down the wood.

The boy would be in her class. She was stupid and didn't turn her light on inside, so the camera wouldn't show his face. If she watched it a few times, should learn his voice, though. Her best option would be to go to bed and get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Maka walked through the halls of Death Academy, or DA. She squished herself against the wall the best she could. She was sort of popular, but she still didn't really like talking to people. She could barely trust anyone. Lets just say Spirit didn't do the best job at explaining the whole gang thing. He told her that any person could be a member, even her friends. It took Kid a few weeks to convince her speak to their friends again.

"Hello, Maka," Tsubaki greeted her friend. Maka waved and sat at the table. All her friends had Earth science. Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Kid sat at the table in the back corner. Maka and Tsubaki sat at the table beside there's. The room was narrow, so three tables in front of their group's led to the teacher's desk and the board. The door was right behind Maka.

"Have you heard all the rumors about the new kid?" Liz asked Maka. Her heart practically stopped. It couldn't be the same person at her door the night before. Crazier things have happened, but that would be an odd coincidence.

"I haven't," Maka choked out. Kid noticed her discomfort, but shrugged it off. He knew her better than anyone. They've actually been friends since they were two.

"People were saying a boy with white hair entered the office this morning. They think he's in our grade," Tsubaki explained. Maka nodded and awkwardly took her pencil out.

"Did you guys here about the new manga that came out?" Kid asked. The whole group, aside from Maka, starting talking about that. Kid figured Maka wasn't comfortable with the conversation, so he changed it. He always did have a crush on her, so he aimed to see her happy.

"Take your seats!" the teacher, Mr. Anderson, called, entering the classroom. He smiled at Maka as he passed by. Me. Anderson happened to have a second job as Master Rob at his own Tae Kwon Do class. Maka was his best student in both classes.

He was about to start class, but the door swung open. A boy with spiky white hair and blood-red eyes entered the room. His hands were in the front pockets if his faded jeans. He wore and yellow and black jacket. Looking higher than his horrible slouch and red eyes, you would see a black headband in his hair.

"And who might you be?" Mr. Anderson asked. The boy lifted his head up.

"Soul Eater, new student," he said. He handed the teacher his late pass, personally signed by the office.

"Please sit in the back by Maka and Tsubaki." Soul went to the back of the room. He pulled the stool out slightly and sat down across from Maka.

Tsubaki nudged Maka's side. She was about to complain, but she realized her friend's actions; her mouth was wide open, staring at Soul. She couldn't help it. She knew for a fact that he was the person at her door. His voice, height, and slouch matched.

"I want you all to get out your books and read chapter four," Mr. Anderson said. Everyone in the room shuffled to get their books out. Maka's was already on her desk. "Maka?"

The teacher was looking at her, motioning for her to come to him. She stood up slowly and walked up, watching her back. He smiled and handed her her water bottle. She must have forgotten it. She thanked him and walked back to her seat. She was almost there when an arm stopped her.

"Watch it, Albarn," Blair hissed. She was one of the popular kids. "I saw you staring at him." She looked from Soul to Maka. The blonde rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

She flipped her book open and started reading. She would occasionally look over at Kid. He would immediately notice it and looked at her. She would blush slightly and look back at her book. They did this every class. But now, she would look at Soul every other time.

When the bell rang for class to be over, Blair ran up to Soul. "Hey Soul," she purred, pressing her chest against his arm. He looked up at her with a bored expression.

"Need something?" he asked. Maka and her friends tried not to laugh. Blair seemed shocked. Ever guy drooled over her. Well, except Soul.

"You should sit with me at lunch." It seemed like she pressed harder into him. Soul scoffed and shrugged her off, leaving her in the room. Maka and her friends couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst out laughing. They stopped after a few seconds, realizing they would be late for class if they didn't hurry.

Since Earth science wasn't a class based on skill level, Soul had no more classes with Blair. He did had the same schedule as Maka and her friends, though. He ended up sitting by them in all the classes.

When lunch rolled around, Kid pulled Maka aside. He looked from her to Soul, who sat at an empty table. "What is going on?" he asked. Maka sighed.

"It's nothing!" She faked a smile. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Do you know him?" he rephrased his question. Maka but her lip and looked at Soul.

"He stopped at my apartment last night asking for directions, that's all." Kid was going to ask another question, but Black Star came over.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO HIDING FROM YOUR GOD!" Black Star screamed, grabbing Maka's shoulders from behind. She quickly elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled. Kid helped him up. Maka wondered if she would ever feel safe and not attack any person that comes near her. She looked around the lunchroom, making sure no one saw. One person did. Soul was holding back his laughter, looking at Maka.

"I'll take you to the nurse," Tsubaki offered. Maka didn't notice her. She must have walked over with Black Star.

Kid sighed and went back to the lunch table. He really hoped Maka would let her guard down eventually. Believe it or not, that wasn't the first time she's done that. If memory serves him, she drop kicked a teacher in the shoulder.

"A little jumpy?" Maka turned around, punching the person. Her eyes widened when she saw her fist in another's hand. She followed the hand up to see none other than Soul.

"Maybe," she said, pulling her hand back. He cocked his head to the side. "What?" Soul leaned a little closer. She blushed slightly and leaned her head back.

"You have green eyes," he said. Maka gently pushed his shoulder away, restoring the distance.

"Your point?" she snapped. He smirked. Maka could see a few of his pointy teeth. They reminded her of a shark.

"My point, is that you have green eyes."

"That doesn't seem like it was worth saying." Soul raised one eyebrow. "Do you need something, or did you come over here to see what color my eyes are?"

"I came here for two reasons." Soul held up his first finger. "You are standing over here like an idiot." He held up his second finger. "I wanted to make Cat Face mad." He pointed beside him. Maka followed his fingers and saw Blair, pouting.

"I see. Well I better get back to my table. I wouldn't want to look like an idiot any longer, now would I?" Soul laughed slightly. "Actually, I only think I look an idiot when I'm standing beside you." Maka patted his shoulder as she walked past him.

"Idiot," Maka mumbled as she sat back down at her table. Liz and Patty exchanged glances. She definitely saw Maka with Soul. Kid didn't show any reaction. He just hoped Soul wasn't as troublesome as he seemed.

X

"Who are you?" Coach Lions asked. The boy crossed his arms.

"Soul. I'd like to join the team." Maka tried to concentrate of stretching, but she couldn't help but wonder what Soul was doing. He was standing by the coach just out I hearing range.

Maka saw Soul smirk as he walked towards her. She scoffed and touched her toes.

"So you are in cross country?" he asked. Maka ignored him. "I just joined the team."

Maka stood up. "Are you stalking me or something?" she blurted out. She slightly regretted asking.

"I don't get what you mean." Soul's face was as blank as ever.

"Seriously? You show up at my door, poorly asking for directions. The next day you are in all my classes. And now you are doing the same sports?" Soul smirked. He was about to respond, but...

"Albarn! Stop talking to your boyfriend and get over here!" Her face turned to a tomato. She clenched her fists and stomped over to the coach, Soul closer behind.

"We are running two miles today!" Coach Lions blared his whistle. Everyone but Maka and Soul groaned. It always bothered her that people hated running a long distance. They entered a sport that requires a lot of running then complains? It didn't make sense to her.

She started running. It wasn't her fastest pace, but she wasn't jogging either. But still, she was instantly ahead of everyone.

She loved running through the woods. Most girls ended up tripping because of the roots, but Maka never did. She liked the obstacles; it reminded her of real life. If your own the streets running, you aren't going to have a smooth path. People always little, rocks get thrown on the road, and many cracks cover the surface.

"Is this all the faster you can run?" Soul asked. Maka could tell he was jogging.

"What about you?" she retorted. He smirked and started running faster.

Before long, the two were racing. They were an even match. Maka could be a step ahead, then Soul. They were both running as fast as they could.

Maka suddenly stopped. Soul stopped and looked at her. She reached down and took something off her ankles. He hasn't noticed before, but she had leg weights on. She handed them to Soul and ran ahead of him, way faster than before.

When Soul finally reached the end, he was gasping for breath. Maka was sitting in the grass, drinking water. She was barely sweating.

"What the hell?" Soul asked as he stumped the weights on the ground. Maka just smirked.

"I need a challenge." Soul rolled his eyes and grabbed a water bottle from the cooler beside Maka. He plopped on the grass beside her.

"What if I told you I had weights on too?" he asked. Maka rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I know you don't. I'm very observant. I would have noticed that. And Soul? You have leaf in your left shoe." He looked down at his shoe and pulled the leaf out. He hasn't noticed it before.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm very observant. And Coach is coming." She had said that without even looking. Spirit always told her that her peripheral vision was larger than others.

"Albarn? I didn't except you for a few more minutes. You too Eater?" Coach Lions asked.

"We had a little race. I got here five minutes ago; Soul about three," Maka said. Coach Lions seemed impressed.

"You guys can go home. I'm not planning anything else for you." He two teens made their way back to the school.

After showering and changing, Maka and Soul exited their locker rooms at the same time. Maka seed at him before walking to the front of the school. She had got a text from her father saying he had to go to the store, so he wouldn't be able to pick her up. "Going to the store" was their code word for Death. Friends steal each other's phones all the time, so Spirit figured he would make a code word.

"Are you walking?" Soul asked. Maka shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"I am. Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering. I have a question for you." She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You said I showed up at your house."

"That wasn't a question."

"So you live across from the store?" Maka nodded. "I didn't know that. How did you remember me?"

"Height, slouch, and voice." Maka entered the small cafe she was by. She went to the back table where her friends were at.

"Hello, Maka," Tsubaki greeted. Maka waved to her friends. They all decided to hang out, since Maka didn't have a second sport to go to.

"Why's he here?" Liz asked. Maka turned around and saw Soul. She didn't realize he was still following her.

"Do you plan on following me all night?" Maka asked. Soul shrugged. She sighed and sat down beside Kid.

"How as practice?" Kid asked.

"I ran two miles in eleven minutes," Maka said. She didn't mean to brag...but she was awesome.

"That's your personal best!" Tsubaki said.

"Dip-wad started racing me." Maka pointed to Soul, who was still standing there. "You might as well sit down." Soul looked at his watch.

"Shit! I have to go. I guess I'll see you around." With that, Soul ran out of the cafe.

* * *

**I hope you all don't think everyone is too OOC. I am making Maka sort of tough. She won't be that way forever, though, so bare with me. **

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

Maka moved about her kitchen, cooking dinner. Spirit would be home soon, so she wanted to make something for him. It was pretty late, so he would be hungry.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Maka didn't bother grabbing her dagger this time. She had a feeling she didn't need in. Luckily, all the lights in her apartment were on, so her camera would record video this time.

"Hello?" Maka asked as she opened the door. Soul stood on the other side. He was wearing black jeans and a black hoddie. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly checked why she was wearing. Her black yoga shorts were pretty short. Her brown tank top suddenly seemed really tight. She wanted to rap a blanket to hide herself.

Soul was in shock. The first reason was because of what Maka was wearing, and the second because someone gave him the wrong address again.

"What are you doing here?" Maka snapped. She really did have a stalker.

Soul didn't know what to say. Luckily, he could change the subject. "Is something burning?" He watched her eyes widen. She ran off for a few minutes.

"Thanks, now go," Maka said when she came back. Her chicken and vegetables were burning.

"Do you know, uh, a Daniel Finch that lives around here?"

"I've never heard of him."

"I was given this address to find him. I guess they gave me then wrong one?"

"They?" Maka was getting really suspicious. Who would be looking for a Daniel Finch, and why was Soul sent to find him?

'Shit! I think I said too much!' Soul mentally yelled at himself. He laughed nervously and started walking away. Maka grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked sternly.

"Family friend," he said. Soul ripped his wrist away. Maka closed the door. As ran to the kitchen when she smells burning food again.

As soon as Maka closed the door, Soul turned to leaved. He could feel the glare of a man he walked past.

Spirit stared at the white haired boy. He reconcgized him. He saw him leave his apartment, so he was very bothered.

X

Maka tried to ignore the squealing girls as she walked to her first class. Some girls were claiming to see a really hot guy walk into the office.

She walked into the room as the bell was ringing. The teacher wasn't in the room, though. Soul smirked as she sat down. Maka was going to say something sly, but the teacher walked in.

"We have a treat today!" Mr. Anderson called. "A guest scientist has agreed to come talk to us! I know this is Earth science, but I hope you all enjoy whatever science he tells us about."

All the students turned to look at the guest. As he stepped into the room, Maka and Kid exchanged glances of panic. The guest was none other than Professir Frankin Stein, one of the top members of Death.

"Hello, Maka," Stein said. He walked over and ruffled her hair. He nodded towards Kid.

"Do you know Maka and Kid?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"They are old family friends," Stein said with a smile. All the girls in te class practically melted. Didn't they see the screw in his head?!

Stein eyed Soul. Spirit had told him to make an excuse to come see the boy. It took a while to convince the school, but he made it. Stein knew for a fact that it was him.

"Need something?" Soul asked. Stein smiled again, shaking his head. The white haired boy rolled his eyes.

Stein went to the front of the room and rambled on about something. Maka, Soul, and Kid weren't even paying attention. Soul was wondering what his problem was, while the other two tried to figure out why he was even there.

When the bell rang for class to be over, the three ran out of the room. Stein couldn't help by laugh.

X

"What's up?" Soul asked. Maka sat down at his lunch table. She was surprised that no one ever sat with him, since he was so popular.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready for the meet in a few days," Maka said. It had been about a week and a half since Soul showed up at her house for the second time. They sort of became friends, but they were still distant. They always talked cold to each other and acted like they didn't want to be each others friends. But they actually hung out after school a few times.

"Of course I'm ready! I'm amazing at running. Do you think I wouldn't be ready?" Soul said. Maka shrugged. "I am so going to beat your time."

"You have not once beaten me."

"That was at practice. Now is the real deal."

"I doubt-" Maka stopped talking as she was lifted into the air. She swung her elbow back, trying to hit the person. Sadly, he grabbed her elbow.

"Don't hit me." Maka now knew the person was Stein.

"Then put me down!" Stein laughed and started walking away with her. Soul was very confused.

"What are you doing?" Kid sighed. Stein smirked and set Maka down.

"We were having a conversation," Maka snapped at Stein. He shrugged and walked to the lunch line.

"Are you guys ready for that History exam?" Liz asked. Maka and Kid were the only prepared ones.

"Uh, Maka?" Soul asked. She turned around and looked up at him. "Could you help me study?" Tsubaki nudged Liz. Kid scowled at the two.

"I guess," Maka said. Black Star almost laughed at Kid's face. It looked like the life was drained from his face.

"My place or your's?" Kid was hoping Maka as said her's, since Spirit would be there.

"Your's?" Kid cursed under his breath. This time Black Star laughed. Soul gave him a weird look and walked away.

Stein watched the group, leaning on the wall. He was on his cell phone. "I'll follow her." He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He watched Soul walk away from Maka. Once he sat back down, Stein made his way back to Maka. He needed to know why Soul was over there.

"What has you all so worked up?" Stein asked as he pulled a chair over. The first thing he had noticed was their happy faces, except Kid's.

"Maka has a date with Soul!" Patty sang. Kid and Maka glared at her. Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star couldn't contain their laughter.

"What?!" Stein snapped.

"It's not a date," Maka hissed. They all knew Soul was awful at history, so it made sense that he would want someone to help him.

"You know it is! You're going to his house!" Black Star yelled. Kid kicked him under the table.

"You can't go," Stein said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Maka asked. She really didn't think he had a right to tell her what she can and cannot do.

"Spirit has other plans tonight." Stein hoped he wasn't a bad lyer.

X

Stein was a very bad liar. After cross country practice, Maka went to Soul's house.

Soul's house looked very cozy. The outside was painted a dark brown. The roof, front door, and window sills were black. Orange flowers, that wouldn't be alive much longer, lined their driveway. The grass looked as green as it would in summer. The house truly looked like it came out of a catalog.

The inside was just as breathtaking. The living room had a sectional black leather couch. Mahogany tables stood at the ends. The walls were a light Caramel color. The white floors accented the room. Maka didn't get to see the rest of the house, though. Soul dragged her up to his room.

If Maka wasn't seeing the house for herself, she won't believe that Soul's room belonged there. His walls were white, and his floor was a simple brown carpet. A twin bed sat in the corner. The sheets were white. Other than a closet door, the room was empty. No personal touches adorned the walls. Maka wouldn't know this, but the other to rooms were the same.

"Are your parents home?" Maka asked. She saw no signs of them so far. If they weren't home, she would feel a little uncomfortable. She knew Soul wasn't like that, but still...

"My brother should be, but my parents are at, uh, work." Soul sat on the floor. Maka gave him a puzzling look and sat across from him. He seemed unsure of what his parents were doing.

"You have a brother?" Maka asked. Soul nodded.

"I think he is seventeen. He could be sixteen, or even eighteen, though." Maka was even more confused. How could he not know his own brother's age?

"What's his name?" She hoped he at least knew that much.

"Kaden." Even then he sounded unsure. Or maybe he was uncomfortable talking about him?

"What was Mozart's full name?" Maka asked. Soul seemed a little baffled by the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"I came over to help you study, didn't I? Now answer the question."

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. I thought you were going to help me with history?" Now it was Maka's turn to be confused. She did not understand how Soul knew that. She herself didn't know that. She really just wanted to see if he was paying attention.

"How did you-"

"I know a lot about music," he cut her off. She gave him a weird look, then got her notebook out, preparing to ask questions.

She would ask him a few questions, flip through her notebook, then ask some more. Soul was doing awful. Luckily, Maka explained everything and gave him hint, so he could remember it easier.

After about an hour of this, Soul grabbed the notebook from Maka. She gave him a funny look, but didn't object.

"My brain hurts, so we are going to take a break, okay?" he asked. She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"What are we going to do?" The question hit him like a brick wall. What would they do?

"I have no clue." Maka sighed.

"What do you usually do at home?" Soul seemed to tense up at the questions. She shot him another weird look.

"I workout, take a walk, or sit in silence." It wasn't a totally, but he was define tally beating-around-the-bush. Indirectly, he did all those things.

"We could take a walk," she suggested. He seemed to like that idea. Before the two could stand, a loud rumble and crack was heard. Then, they could hear rain pellets hit the roof.

"I think we should stay here," Soul said sarcastically. Maka rolled her eyes. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." The two stood up and went downstairs. Soul plugged in the first movie he picked, which was The Hunger Games.

They barely even payed attention to the movie, though. They ended up just talking about anything that came to mind. When they ran out of things to talk about, Soul looked towards Maka, who was sitting to his right. She seemed to have the same idea.

They realized how close they were sitting. Maka blushed and looked at her lap. Soul grabbed her chin and made her look up. The second she did, his lips crashed against her's.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! **

**Poll: I am will be writing another Soul Eater story here soon, and I need a weapon for my main character. He/She isn't going to be a main part in the story, though; just a filler. So, any ideas?**

**R&R!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

It was Friday night, and Soul went to Maka's apartment to watch a movie. The previous day was their cross country meat, and they both won their bracket, so they decided to celebrate.

Snow White and the Huntsman was playing on Maka's flat screen. A half empty pizza box, empty Mountain Dew cans, and a few candy bar wrappers were on the coffee table. Laying on the couch, was Maka and Soul. He was laying on his side, back to the couch. She was laying on her side, back to the TV. Soul's arm was around her Maka's waist, his chin on top of her head. Her arms were gripping his shirt, her head buried in his neck.

The door swung open. The lights were flicked on, but the two didn't wake up. It was about ten at night, and Spirit was done with his work at Death. When he saw Maka and Soul on the couch, he wasn't too happy.

"Maka!" he barked. The two opened their eyes slowly. They were both wondering where the noise came from. They weren't wondering that for long, though.

"Maka, get over here right now!" Spirit yelled. Maka rubbed her eyes as she stood up soul sat up on the bed and looked behind him at Spirit. His eyes widened for two reasons.

"Daniel Finch!" Soul yelled, standing up. Maka's eyes locked on the fun in her father's hand. It was aiming right at Soul.

"What's going on!" Maka yelled as she stood in front of Soul.

"Get away from him Maka," Spirit ordered.

"You're going to shoot him!" Tears were in Maka's eyes. "And who is Daniel Finch?!"

"That's my code-name at Death. Now get away from Soul. He's dangerous!" Spirit yelled. Maka shook her head.

"He's not dangerous! You're the one with the gun!" Spirit laughed slightly to himself.

"You don't know who he is, do you?" Stein asked as he entered the room. "I'm glad you texted me," he said to Spirit. Stein walked over and grabbed Maka's arm. She grabbed Soul's waist

"Let me go!" she cried. Soul didn't know what to do. He hasn't realized his cover was blown. He REALLY didn't know Maka was connected to Death. It did make sense, though.

"I won't let you get hurt by the hands of this Evans," Spirit said, hissing the last word. Maka loosened her grip on Soul.

"What?" she asked with a shaky breath. Evans was the second largest gang in Nevada. They wanted control of Death City. The rivalry between the two gangs has been going on for decades. If your identity was known by the opposing gang, you would be killed. Your whole family would be killed by Evans if even one member of Death as part of your family. Death only killed that member, though, so they were the nicer of the two.

"And," Spirit continued after Maka was beside him, "this boy is Soul Evans." Maka was speechless. His father would be the leader of the gang. He would fight Kaden for the Evans someday.

"Soul," Maka choked out. Was she in danger this whole time? Was he planning on killing her?

"Okay, don't shoot," Soul said, remembering the gun that was pouted at him. "I had no idea you were with Death, okay? I wasn't going to hurt you"

"That night you came here, you had something in your pocket. It was a gun, wasn't it?!" Maka snapped. Spirit and Stein exchanged glances. They didn't know that night happened. "You were going to kill Papa!"

As Maka said the last sentence, the door opened. A speechless Kid stood on the other side. "What is going on here?" he asked. Everyone just stared at him. He saw the gun pointed at Soul, heard that someone was going to shoot Spirit, and saw Maka crying.

"Get over here, Kid," Stein said. "Soul's actual last name is Evans. So, you to are direct enemies." Kid scowled. They could have a death wish for each other someday.

"You guys don't understand. I'm not going to hurt you," Soul pleaded.

"Let him go, but don't shoot him," Maka said coldly. "He is unarmed, so he isn't a direct threat. I know where he lives, anyways."

"You heard her," Spirit snapped. Soul nodded and ran to the door. "We should go report this."

"Do you want a ride, Kid?" Stein asked.

"I'm going to stay here until you get back," Kid said. The two adults quickly left the room. "You okay?" Maka shook her head. Kid hugged her just as she started to cry again.

"What do you think of this?" Maka asked. Kid seemed surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think Soul did anything wrong."

"Maka, he tried to kill Spirit. Of course he did something wrong." Maka shook her head.

"If he father runs Evans, then he wouldn't have a say. He would have to go kill anyone asked if him."

"How do you know he doesn't want to?"

X

Soul watched Stein and Spirit drive away. As soon as he steppe outside, he hid in the bushes. He needed to talk to Maka.

After a minute, he went back to the door. He was about to knock, but he heard Kid talking.

"How do you know he doesn't want to?" His voice sounded pleading, almost like he was trying to convince Maka.

"He knows that Papa wouldn't let anyone know I am connected to him. If he shows up and I am here, like I was, he would assume that either I am his daughter, or by the off chance, they got the wrong address. He chose the latter. I know Soul didn't want to kill him," Maka said. Words couldn't describe how happy he was. Maka have him the benefit of the doubt. She trusted him.

"Blood runs thicker than water, Maka," Kid pleaded.

"Are you saying that as the leader of Death, or as my friend," Maka said in a low voice, full of sadness. Soul could here her grab the doorknob. "Which is it!" she barked. When Kid didn't answer, Maka opened the door. She didn't seem surprised to see Soul. She grabbed his hand and started running.

X

"Maka!" Soul yelled, gasping for breath. "We've been running for an hour! Where are we going?!" Maka suddenly stopped. She quickly turned around, a few tears flying off her face.

"They were going to shoot you," she said in a low voice. She grabbed Soul's neck as hugged him tightly. He was a big surprised, but hugged her back immediately.

"It's alright," he whispered.

"Would you if shot him first?" Soul was taken aback. "I know you have a gun."

"Wha-" Maka put her hand on his left back pocket, shutting him up. There, was a fun.

"Would you?" Maka asked more urgently. When he didn't answer, she grabbed the gun and shoved it on his chest.

"Put the gun down, Maka," Soul said. He rested his one hand on the barrel. He shook her hand. "I would never point a gun at your family." Maka looked into his eyes, swing if he was lying.

"You were going to that night," she squealed. Soul couldn't help but laugh. "You were!"

"Isn't that what gangs do?" Maka tightened her mouth into a line. "Are you going to put the gun down?"

"One more question." Maka cocked the hammer back. "I better like your answer." Soul flinched. The gun wasn't against him any more, but he still felt threatened.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she screamed. Soul didn't know what to say. Didn't she drag him? He finally took notice of his surroundings. He was on top of Death's headquarters. The building was high, so it took a while to reach the top.

"I-" Before Soul could finish, Maka pushed him aside. He turned around and saw a man with a black hoodie, with the hood up, and piercings. The man smirked.

"Talk!" Maka screamed. The man flipped his hood down.

"Giriko!" Soul gasped. Giriko laughed.

"Now that I think about it, in glad we had you make friends with this girl. We can get to Death that way."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Soul yelled. "You never made me! You told me to kill Daniel Finch! You said nothing about Maka!"

"You are so näive," Giriko laughed. Soul dropped to his knees. "We knew about Maka, and Spirit's real name."

"How did you know!" Maka yelled. Giriko laughed again.

"With every stab, your mother screame your name! Kaden couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity! We've been after you for five years! Five long years! Once we tracked you down, we found Spirit. We honestly just wanted to see your face when we told you about your stupid mother. We never imagined we could use you to get to Death itself!" Giriko's tone was sadistic.

"You bastard!" Maka screamed. She fired the gun, missing by a few feet. Soul was by her in a second, taking the gun.

"We played you like a fiddle, Soul. So easily tricked." Soul aimed his gun at Giriko.

"You are so cruel, playing with them like that," a new voice said. "You know we didn't kill her mother. She died in a car accident ten years ago. You should know that too, Maka." The voice finally reached the top of the stairs, revealing Soul's brother, Kaden.

Kaden took out a gun and shot Maka, just as Spirit, Stein, and Kid reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be the last one. I may write a sequel later on if the story becomes more popular. If I do, I will post a notice on this story, so all you awesome people that followed this story will know. Until next time...**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I regret to inform you all that THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! This isn't the most favorite story I've written, so I'll probably stop here. **

**BUT!**

**I will be writing another Soul Eater story in the near future, so don't feel too sad!**

* * *

"Maka!" Soul yelled, shaking her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, wondering where she was. "You had me so worried." Soul picked her off the ground slightly, hugging her.

"I'm alive," she gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked, looking into her face.

"Where are we?" Maka changed the subject. It looked like they were in alley.

"You pulled me along for a while before you passed out. Kid ran after us, so I pulled you over here."

Maka reached and put her hand on Soul's back pocket, just to be safe. She sighed in relief. His pocket was empty.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Soul asked. Maka blushed and pulled her hand away. He smirked. "We're you grabbing my ass?" Her blush grew.

"I was checking for a gun!" she exclaimed. He gave her a questioning look. "Do you know a Giriko?" Soul was even more confused.

"Who?" Maka smiled and hugged him. "What is wrong with young?"

"It was just a dream!" she squealed.

"Okay?" he asked, hugging her back. "So what are we going to do now?" Maka thought a minute.

"Papa and Kid don't trust you," Maka started to recap. "They pretty much want you dead. I will definitely be grounded the second I get home."

"So you have no idea?" Maka shook her head. "You know, I heard what you said to Kid."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"You defended me." Soul grabbed her chin and kissed her just for a second. "Thank you. I'm glad you don't hate me."

"You have to be loyal to your gang." Maka stood up suddenly. "That's it!"

"What is?!" Soul stood up too. Maka just smiled and grabbed his hand. In a flash, she was running again.

X

"Where are we?" Soul whispered. Somewhere along the road, they entered an underground passageway. They had been walking in small puddles of water for a while now, and he was getting concerned.

"We are almost there," Maka whispered. The flames of her candle wavered slightly when she spoke.

Sure enough, they reached a latter. Maka handed Soul the candle and climbed up. She took it back from him to allow him to climb up.

They stood in a hallways that couldn't be classified as normal. Red pillowed lined the sides. In between the pillars, blades stretched across the hall. Maka started walking and Soul gulped. He didn't have a good feeling about this place.

Maka swung open the large golden door. A circular platform was in front of them, a mirror at the far end. Clouds flouted around the room, if that was even possible.

She walked up and wrote "42 42 564" on the mirror, then knocked. She pulled Soul back a few feet. A door opened in the floor. Someone emerged from it. (A/N: I had to make it more realistic.

"What up! What up! What up?" the figure said. He had a weird black robe and a skull mask.

"Lord Death, I have a request," Maka started. Even though his eyes weren't seen, Soul knew they were glaring at him.

Before Lord Death could respond, the golden door swung open once again. "I couldn't find-" Spirit started. "Maka!" Maka pulled a gun out of Soul's back pocket and aimed it behind her. She had slipped the weapon on in his pocket when they were underground, remembering how convenient it was in her dream.

"If you take one step closer I will shoot you!" She barked. Soul, Spirit, and even Lord Death, flinched. "Now, I have something to discuss with you." Her face held a smile.

"Uh, go ahead," Lord Death said. He had always known Maka to be the sweet little girl. Nothing about her was sweet now.

"I request that Soul joins Death."

"What?!" the three men in the room gasped. Soul didn't realize that she was planning that.

"He doesn't agree with the ways of Evans. His skills are wasted there." Maka didn't skip a beat.

"I won't allow that!" Spirit yelled, taking a few steps forward. Maka cocked the hammer back.

"What did I say?" she hissed. She looks back at Lord Death. "What do you say?"

"I find it hard to trust your reasoning when you are pouting your gun at my top man and your father," Lord Death reasoned.

"He threatened to kill Soul while pouting a gun at him," Maka said. Before Lord Death could say anything else, she continued, "At Death, we kill for the better good. There was no reason to kill Soul."

"He was in my house!" Spirit yelled. Lord Death looked over to Soul.

"He had full permission to be there!" Maka yelled back, turning to Spirit.

"I never gave him permission!"

"He had mine!" Maka took a step forward.

"I told you never to have anyone over hen in not home!"

"You said strangers!" Another step.

"I didn't know him!"

"I do!"

"He was going to rape you!"

"You are such a dumbass!" Maka screamed. The room fell quiet. Being only too strides away, she was too close. She slowly out distance between them. "Lord Death?" Maka looked over her shoulder.

"Do you want to join, Soul?" Lord Death asked. Soul snapped his head up. He was spacing out. Being a teenage boy, the rape comment out a few thoughts in his head...

Soul looked at Maka. "I would like that."

"I am still not sure if you can be trusted. You have Evans bliss in your veins," Lord Death pointed out.

"Does blood truly run thicker than water?" Soul asked, remembering Kid and Maka's conversation from earlier.

Soul didn't quite catch what happened. He was speaking on minute, and the next Maka was hugging him. Spirit was picking the gun that dropped off the floor, along with the bullet she pulled out, unloading the gun in the process.

"Wh-what just happened?" he choked out.

"Welcome to Death," Spirit said.

Something else was probably said, but he closed out the world the moment Maka's lips met his.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
